Studenti
Gli studenti sono NPC (personaggi non giocanti) presenti alla Akademi High School, lo scenario principale di Yandere Simulator. Escludendo Yandere-chan, la Nemesi e il segnaposto dei club leader, ci sono 51 studenti implementati. La maggior parte degli studenti segue una specifica routine. Al momento, gli unici studenti che non hanno una specifica routine sono Yandere-chan, Info-chan, Rival-chan, la Ragazza Fantasma, il segnaposto dei club leader, Study-kun A, Study-kun B, Geju Tsuka e i delinquenti. Personaggi principali Articolo: Personaggi principali Test Rivali Articolo: Rivali RIVAL-CHAN VICTIM-CHAN KOKONA HARUKA Rivali Articolo: Rivali DA TRADURRE Note: Not all rivals have made their physical appearances yet. Some only have concept art available for portraits. Others that have been added to the game are not complete (either in routine or appearance) and are subject to change before the final build. No Club KUU DERE SAKYU BASU INKYU BASU MUSUME RONSHAKU HARUTO YUTO SOTA YUKI HAYATO HARUKI RYUSEI COKI SORA SOSUKE RIKU SOMA Club di Arte Articolo: Club di Arte GEIJU TSUKA Club di Cucina Articolo: Club di Cucina YUI RIO YUNA HINA KOHARU HINATA MEI MIO SAKI MIYU KOKONA HARUKA Club di Recitazione Articolo: Club di Recitazione Club di Gioco Articolo: Club di Gioco GEMA TAKU PIPPI OSU MIDORI GURIN RYUTO IPPONGO MAI WAIFU Club di Giardinaggio Articolo: Club di Giardinaggio UEIKA ENGEIKA WHITE FLOWER PINK FLOWER RED FLOWER GREEN FLOWER BLUE FLOWER Light Music Club Articolo: Light Music Club MIYUJI SHAN Club di Arti Marziali Articolo: Club di Arti Marziali BUDO MASUTA SHO KUNIN JUKU REN SHIMA SHITA MINA RAI Club dell'Occulto Articolo: Club dell'Occulto KOKUMA JUTSU SUPANA CHURU CHOKO TEKINA SHIN HIGAKU DAKU ATSU Club di Fotografia Articolo: Club di Fotografia FUREDDO JONZU Club di Scienze Articolo: Club di Scienze KAGA KUSHA ROBOT-CHAN Delinquenti Articolo: Delinquenti RED STREAK PURPLE STREAK TEAL STREAK COPPER STREAK LIME STREAK TRIANGLE POMPADOUR DANDY POMPADOUR JOSUKE POMPADOUR SPIKI POMPADOUR TALL POMPADOUR Altri SEGNAPOSTO CLUB LEADERS STUDY-KUN A STUDY-KUN B NEMESI Vecchi Studenti Articolo: 1980s Mode RAGAZZA FANTASMA Studenti Rimossi Articolo: Contenuti Rimossi Gli studenti rimossi, Victim-chan e Witness-chan, sono visibili nel JSON file di alcuni vecchi aggiornamenti (dal 1 Marzo 2015 al 8 Aprile 2015) e nel video How To Get Away With Murder. WITNESS-CHAN VICTIM-CHAN Studenti di Spinoff Articoli: Kuudere Simulator, Kuudere Simulator 2, Kuudere Simulator 3, Burning Love. Questi personaggi appaiono solo nei loro rispettivi giochi. Sakura appare in Burning Love, Tsundere-chan e Kuudere-chan in Kuudere Simulator, Himedere-chan in Kuudere Simulator 2 ed Osana Najimi in Kuudere Simulator 3. KUUDERE-CHAN TSUNDERE-CHAN HIMEDERE-CHAN Studenti Ipotetici YANDERE-KUN DA TRADURRE * There may be a Kickstarter reward allowing a fan to create a student to be implemented into the official game.13 * It may be possible for the player to add their own students in the future.14 * There will be one character in Yandere Simulator who YandereDev has always envisioned as someone who tortures animals. However, it is not Yandere-chan.15 * If YandereDev could make a student based on himself, he would make a student who is in the Gaming Club, a Loner, and has no crush, unless he added a student who resembles his favorite video game character.16 Still, he has no desire to put himself in-game.17 * An NPC with Rival-chan's appearance might be in the final game.18 * There may be a student that looks like YandereDev, but is the complete opposite of him otherwise.19 * YandereDev would love to include a gothic lolita character.20 Curiosità DA TRADURRE * Students with something noteworthy about them (such as rivals and Easter Egg students) might have ironic names.21 * In the future, when a student who wears glasses loses their glasses, their line of sight might be reduced.22 * There is a reason why the students will still come to school when they know there is a serial killer on the loose, but YandereDev has not released this information yet.23 * In very early debug builds, all students were recolors of Yandere-chan's model, with the only difference being the hair and eye color (light blue). Before students had names, they were all named "Student-chan" within the game code.24 They were given different hair colors in the February 15th, 2015 Build. Five corpses of "Student-chan" used to be seen on the title screen before the March 17th, 2016 Build, when they were changed. * YandereDev quickly makes students by modifying lines on an XML sheet and exporting the XML as a JSON file. Within the current game engine, however, he has to place all physical destinations of where a student has to go. In the future, the game will automatically assign students' destinations.25 * There will be some comic relief moments in the full version of Yandere Simulator, during particular NPC conversations.26 * Some boys in the school are very big perverts, as they buy panty shots from Info-chan.27 * In the future, two "special" NPCs that are popular among fans may enter a relationship.28 * The player may be able to distract students with small firecrackers in the full game.29 * As of the September 20th, 2015 Build, students' clothes, hair, and animation codes are not active when Yandere-chan is far away. This is to improve frame rate. * Since Info-chan is a notorious name around the students, her default reputation will be -999. But her true identity will have a rep of "0", as no one knows who she really is.30 * The names of the first six male and six female characters are the most popular Japanese given names of 2012.313233 * Pippi and Ryuto will be the only rhythm game references in Yandere Simulator.34 * A fictional anime called Magical Girl Miyuki will be popular among students, and they may talk about it occasionally. "Did you see last night's episode of Magical Girl Miyuki?"35 ** YandereDev stated that he might even add a magical girl in the game for fun. * Students will have an age of "???". It is this way due to the fact that 16-18 year old students seen naked may be recognized as child porn.36 * Budo Masuta is the only fully programmed NPC who doesn't appear to be scared at low School Atmosphere. However, if the Martial Arts Club closes down, he will become paranoid. * YandereDev will only make parodies of characters that he cares or knows about.37 * YandereDev has stated that a Japanese teacher told him nobody at school would be openly LGBT and only come out after graduating.38 * YandereDev "has some plans for students who act as amateur 'investigative journalists'".39 * In the future, the delinquents will only willingly interact with the player if Yandere-chan's reputation is low enough.40 YandereDev believes that the delinquents should arrive at class late when they are fully implemented.41 They will not help the player with murder nor take the blame for it.42 * In the future, it's possible that if Yandere-chan gets too popular, some students may start to stalk her, meaning that any murders committed would have witnesses.43 * According to YandereDev, Yandere-chan would only befriend students for manipulative purposes.44 * YandereDev would love to keep the original 12 students in the game, but he might have to ditch some NPCs if the production puts limits on him.45 * There are two characters who have abused an animal once during their life.46 It is unknown if these characters are students or not. * YandereDev would like to rename some characters.47 * YandereDev may have the female students in the game act more like "real Japanese schoolgirls" and perform lewd actions such as sneaking up on another girl and pulling up her skirt. He was most likely kidding when he mentioned this.48 * YandereDev hopes to implement the ability to put custom skin and uniforms on students in the future.49 * In the future, students will be programmed to carry their book bags.50 * In the final game, it is almost certain that all students will be the same height.51 * Originally YandereDev stated that there would be at least one exchange student, and that they would most likely be American so the student could be a comically exaggerated American stereotype.52 ** However, YandereDev has since stated that he does not think he'll add an exchange student.53